All's Fair in Love and War
by Iggity
Summary: Sixth in my missing moments series. Ron tries to talk to Hermione after returning. RWHG Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!


**A/N:** Sixth in my missing moments series. Ron came back…

**Dedicated to:** Flo, Emma, and HPLives. Yup, it's all 'cause you three indured my Harry/Hermione bit. Thank you!

"'_I think we should vote on it,' said Ron. 'Those in favour going to see Lovegood –'_

_His hand flew into the air before Hermione's. Her lips quiver suspiciously as she raised her own._

'_Outvoted, Harry, sorry,' said Ron, clapping him on the back._

'_Fine,' said Harry, half-amused, half-irritated. 'Only, once we've seen Lovegood, let's try and look for some more Horcruxes, shall we? Where do the Lovegoods live, anyway? Do either of you know?'_

'_Yeah, they're not far from my place,' said Ron. 'I dunno exactly where, but Mum and Dad always point towards the hills whenever they mention them. Shouldn't be hard to find.'_

_When Hermione returned to her bunk, Harry lowered his voice._

'_You only agreed to try and get back in her good books.'_

'_All's fair in love and war,' said Ron brightly, 'and this is a bit of both.' _" (DH, pg 321, UK edition)

**All's Fair in Love and War**

'I'll finish the watch,' said Harry. 'Only another two hours.'

Ron grinned.

'Thanks mate,' he whispered, trying not to let Hermione hear.

Harry set himself up at the entrance of the tent, wand in hand. Ron glanced at Hermione's bunk, debating whether he should talk to her or not. Deciding that he missed her too much _not_ to talk to her, Ron took a breath and stood, walking over to her bunk.

'Hermione?'

She ignored him.

'Hermione, please. Talk to me,' he whispered to her back.

Hermione continued to ignore him. Ron heard the flicking of pages and knew for a fact that she was awake.

'Hermione, please. I missed you so much. The last thing I need is for you to stop talking to me. I was stupid; I know. But I've already said that as soon as I Disapparated I wanted to come back. Hermione, please. Don't do this to me. _Please_.'

Hermione snorted.

'Do what? Ignore your pleas the same way you ignored mine? 'No, _that_ doesn't seem fair _at all_!' she snapped, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

Ron felt his heart pang at her words.

'OK, I deserved that,' he muttered.

'Yes, you did,' Hermione agreed rather harshly, still not turning around.

'Hermione, at least I answered you,' he said, fighting back. 'At least I stopped and turned around and looked at you while you spoke to me!'

'I can't turn around, Ron.'

'Why not?'

'Because I don't _want_ to!'

Ron sighed and climbed into the bed with her, curling up against Hermione's back. She was terribly thin from lack of food. So much so that she had even lost the little roll around her stomach that Ron had loved so much. He ran a hand over her now flat stomach.

'Where did it go?' he asked his voice full of disappointment.

Hermione turned her head to look at him.

'Where did _what_ go, Ronald?' she asked her voice thick with hate.

'Your tummy,' he replied gently. 'It's all gone.'

Hermione glared at him.

'If you're trying to get back on my good side, I suggest you try a different path, Ronald Weasley,' she growled.

Ron sighed and buried his face in her hair and inhaled.

'I missed you, Hermione,' he breathed. 'So damn much.'

Ron brushed some of her hair off of her neck and lightly pressed his lips against the skin. Hermione relaxed at once and Ron grinned into her neck.

'What are you laughing at?' Hermione asked her voice slightly husky.

'Just my effect on you,' Ron breathed in her ear.

Hermione shivered slightly.

'Shut up,' she mumbled. 'You don't have an effect on me.'

'Liar,' Ron murmured; his mouth was back at her neck.

Hermione let off a little whimper when Ron nibbled lightly on her neck.

'No effect,' she said quietly.

'No, none at all,' said Ron sarcastically.

Hermione rolled onto her other side, facing Ron. Before she could speak, though, Ron had kissed her, ghosting his tongue over her lips. Hermione pulled away.

'Damn it, Ron,' she breathed.

Ron grinned at her.

'Forgive me?' he asked.

Hermione nodded and kissed him fiercely, allowing his tongue to wander freely. Ron groaned and pulled Hermione closer, rolling her onto her back and falling gently on top of her. She moaned lightly into his mouth and pulled his head closer. Ron moved his mouth back to her neck and slowly ran his hand down Hermione's side until he got to her waist. He then slid his fingers under the cloth and ghosted them against her skin, rising slowly in case Hermione wanted to stop.

'Mm,' she groaned. 'Harry.'

Ron paused and lifted his head from her neck.

'What?' he asked.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide.

'Um ... Harry,' she whispered. 'Harry'll hear us. We have to stop.'

Ron brushed back some of Hermione's hair.

'If Harry wasn't here …'

'I wouldn't have stopped you,' she mumbled, looking away from Ron and blushing slightly.

'I thought we agreed to wait until after the war.'

'We did,' said Hermione. 'It didn't work.'

Ron nodded.

'Obviously not,' he whispered. 'But I'm OK with that.'

Hermione smiled.

'Me too.'

'So I'm forgiven for leaving?' Ron asked, caressing Hermione's cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes and covered Ron's hand with her own.

'Yes,' she whispered.

**Fin**


End file.
